More Things
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Original flavor My followup to Jem.
1. The Meeting

Note 1: Hasbro and Sun Brown Studios has the copyrights—from 1984 to 2059 to "Jem", related characters, related place and related things.

Note 2: This is my follow up to 1980s cartoon version of "Jem and the Holograms"

"More Things"

A "Jem: Original Flavor" Fan-Fiction

Part 1 – "The Meeting"

By Dr. Thinker

Rio looked around—they were many people in the know that Jerrica Benton is Jem. He knows it from a certain point. He was going to explain it as soon as Jerrica finishes recording the events of the past few months. After the mess in Greece, Jerrica had been using Synergy a lot more.

Accord from him was Christy Raymond, Eric's older sister, and Starlight Music's lawyer. She took a long vacation from Starlight Music to prevent working for her snake of a brother. She getting some information on all the dirty deeds Eric had done from losing Starlight Music to Jerrica "Jem" Benton to the present from Akkio "Techrat" Leith, who is a CIA assigned to protect Jerrica Benton's "Jem" identity from anyone—even Eric Raymond. He known one of the Holograms was his daughter, Aja Leith. Aja Leith was talking to Kimber Benton on the guest list for her marriage party to Stormer—err—Snow's brother, Craig Phillip. Speaking of the ex-Misfits, she was with Carmen "Raya" Alsono and Shana Elmsford, enjoying herself.

Jerrica walked in. She touched her red star-shape earrings and said, "Showtime, Synergy."

Raya asked, "Where's Gram?"

Rio stood up, touched a golden wristwatch on his left hand and said, "Play It, Synergy."—and was cover with the illusion. Gram said, "Until know only Jem and I know I was Gram. If she can trust you with her Jem illusions I can trust you with my

Gram illusion."

Jem said, "Some of the events is go back pretty far in my career—but I was able to make sure Synergy was able to play them. We will be seeing the events of the past from Synergy's holograms."

Past

_Christy replied, "I can't help you, Jem. I took a long vacation from Starlight Music to avoid working for my twin brother."_

_Jem said, "Show's over, Synergy."_

_Christy remarked, "Jerrica? Doing a little rock and roll version of Superman?"_

_Jerrica replied, "You could say it—but I using Jem as a way to get Eric's half of Starlight Music. I know people would talk if Jerrica become a singer—and Eric could use a conflict of interest on me. Pretending to be pink-hair Jem allows me to avoid Eric as well as me carefully enough to vow unmasking in front of him. Starlight House recently burned down—and I need to borrow a phone so I can find a place to part the girls until we win Howard's mansion."_

_Christy remarked, "Be my guest."_

-Meeting-

Christy added, "It turned out the only place that would expect the girls was a small apartment complex in Florida. Jerrica wanted to keep the girls in California area of the United States of America. So, as she decide after talking to me—so returned—to see the Starlight Girls awaking from their naps."

Kimber replied, "This explaining why Jerrica wanted to perform at Howard Sands's mansion. If they were a government free spot for our girls in California, we would have not done that performance."

Jem remarked, "I hated using Jem in a rotten way—but sometimes the fate hands you a bad hand of its cards—and you have to take or forget them."

-Past-

_The yacht was the calm before a storm. Rio was feeling sick to his stomach. Rio was thinking, "Why can't Jerrica be here—instead Jem. I just hope that she doesn't ask me a hard question—I not going to like the out-come not matter on you slice it—so y not to lie. I know my family has a habit of lying to hire question if you only know a person for a few hours or days."_

_Jem walked in—dressed in a nice purple and pink dress with purple bow in hair and purple necklaces handing from her neck. Jem asked, "Rio, do you like me?"_

_Rio said, "Like you, I hardly know you—and you won't tell me your identity!" _

_Jem remarked, "Maybe I should tell you…my identity is…."_

_Soon, the storm hit the yacht in the form of the early Misfits: Stormer, Roxy and Pizzazz. _

-Meeting-

Gram remarked, "After that indecent, I assumed that you were Jem, Jerrica. Thought I did not know about Synergy at that point—I assumed that you were using a pink wig and make-up. And I know if I accuse you of lying, Jerrica, it would bring out your temper."

Jem replied, "I know."

Gram replied, "I played dumb. Should have done that—but I know Eric was serious if he send someone to burn down Starlight House."

Past

_If Rio were not playing dumb for Jerrica's safely, he would have bruise up Eric Raymond to using money against Jerrica's "Jem" identity. He was heading to Center Park to ask a question to Jerrica—and he thinks he knows what Jerrica would do. Take out a pink wig and put some make up, that what he would do if he were Jerrica "Jem" Benton._

_Rio asked, "Is Jerrica you?"_

_Jerrica turned her head and Rio saw her touch her red star-shape earrings and remarked, "Showtime, Synergy."_

_A mystery magically illusion of Jem appeared near-by forcing people to change after it. Rio turned out—but he has one question on her mind, "Who is Synergy." _

-The Meeting-

Gram said, "That point, I have feeling Synergy was helping her—but I was thinking more of Merlin's daughter then Emmett's technology. I did not know what Synergy until a few days after that ski race between the Holograms and the Misfits

The Past

_Rio was vacuuming the meeting room. This meeting room is Holograms' meeting room—where they talk music with Jem. He never been in his room other to clean it-and the Holograms were out on business when that happened.. He heard Jerrica sneeze—and appear from a magic wall in the den. He turned—to act dumb for her secret—he will not expose her Jem to anyone—even himself. He heard Jerrica's sneeze again—by the sound, Jerrica left the meeting room via its door—must be heading to her bedroom. _

_  
Rio enter the magic wall and discover a black computer with a green monitor—like someone broken a lot of pianos in creating it. A purple-haired and purple-skinned woman's face appeared._

_Rio remarked, "Are you, Synergy?"_

_Synergy answered, "I am. You must be Rio, Jerrica Benton's boyfriend and road manager."_

_Rio asked, "I know she's Jem. I know accuse Jerrica of lying, I may blow any changes to getting in her good side for a long time. What would happen if Jerrica told me her identity?"_

Rio watched as the Jerrica illusion reveal her Jem identity to the Rio's illusion—the hugging and kissing. "Stop it. This is not good for Jem's protection—if we kiss more then we do now—Misfits might get wise and tell Eric Raymond. Synergy, if Jerrica attempts to use you to test out a illusion of Rio that she's Jem. Make the illusion of Rio get angry at Jem for lying to her."

_Synergy said, "I was program to protect Jerrica Benton, so I will modified my program to expect information and ideas from you."_

_Rio said, "Thank you, Synergy."_

_Synergy replied, "Not a problem. It's going to hurt her more then it's going to hurt me."_

_-_The Meeting-

Jem yelled, "SYNERGY!"

Synergy replied, "I was in a middle of an update when Rio surprised me. Emmett programmed me to show myself to Rio. In fact, Jem and Gram were the vision Emmett saw that make him built me in the first place."

Kimber asked, "Did he know who's going to become Jem and Gram?"

Synergy replied, "Yes."

Gram retorted, "I don't rather to be awe or shock by Emmett's vision."

Jem joked, "Join the club."

-Past-

_Raya was looking thought a large desk with a good-size mirror in Synergy's room. Synergy, she was looking for ball that rolled into the meeting room early that day. She discovered some metal items more suitable for a car. The car items look to initial periods and the letter B in gray metal. She was still staring car items at the time—she was still getting over the events of the pervious days—winning her spot on the Holograms as their new drummer—as Jerrica enter._

_Jerrica saw Raya looking over the gray metal pieces from the Rockin' Roadster., "I see that you discover what Aja took off the Rockin' Roadster."_

_Raya replied, "Why?"_

_Jerrica replied, "I recall it. When Synergy revealed herself—I come up with a idea to make Jem a rock start—I was going to use Kimber Benton as the signer, Jem.—but she remarked to me that Jacqui and Emmett claim to I would be a great singer and she was worry that her temper would give her away faster. My full name is Jerrica Estienne Maria Benton. As Kimber worked on our first songs, Aja removed the B and periods from the gray metal on top of the first Rockin' Roadster. After she done it—we planned Jem's looks and her attitude—as well as practice 'Only the Beginning.' Jem worked like charm—Eric was sweating bullets when Jem first appeared. He attempted to be on the ball—but he was not. The Misfits helped us get more press then I wanted—but you can't keep the press quiet for long."_

_Raya said, "Sorry, I been looking a ball that roll in her early today. I thought some might put in the junk drawer._

_Synergy said, "The ball is behind me, Raya. It's right next to my plug."_

_Raya and Jerrica laugh—as Raya got the ball from behind Synergy, Raya said, "I return to ball to the rec. room."_

_Jerrica said, "Put in the junk draw for right now. Today is the day of the Vience's boardwalk musical party. You hadn't done much interviewing even after winning the talent search."_

_Raya said, "Don't remind me."_

_-_Meeting-

Aja said, "If someone saw Jem driving a car with initials reading 'J.E.M.'—they would have guessed that J stands for Jerrica and B for Benton—if they don't know E or M stand for. With out the periods and the B---I would confuse a normal person."

Gram remarked, "Worked well—I recalled a poll from after Starbright hit the theaters, that ask music fans which might be Jem: human, ghost, alien or robot. Human was the top choice—97 percent. Robot, alien and ghost tied with 1 percent each on the poll."

Synergy joked, "The second and last choices could be considered Jem in a way."

Jem joked back, "You got a point there, Synergy. "

-Past-

_Still dress in her witch costume, Jem said," Synergy, a little Halloween help."_

_Three illusions of ghosts appear—and a man dress like a blue ghost with only a hole for one eye remarked, "This place is haunted. I'm out of here!"_

-Meeting-

Akkio spoke, "That's was my first close meeting with Synergy's output. I am a CIA agent hired by me to drive Eric into giving himself up. Under my nickname of Techrat,

I was able to get hire by Eric as "Secret Department"—thought I pretended to evil to keep my government job secret from Eric. The reason for easy breakable objects, I didn't want to harm by daughter— at this point—I only know one thing, she was adult and part of the Holograms."

-Past-

_The Pentagon staff and the CIA staff was taking Synergy apart—this time under the command of President Ronald Wilson Reagan and under the watchful eye of Jerrica Benton. Jem had done her command performance for the President Regan—and she was return home. _

_A CIA staff member getting taking pictures of the idea, he remarked, "I just talking picture for far future—when we are both forgotten by time." _

_Jerrica stated, "I know—but taking picture reminds me of private eye hired by Eric Raymond—and he stopped to film developed before stopping at the government office to check who own "Starlight Drive-In." He had not done much recently—and since the bait call for us and the call to the Pentagon did really tell us who he was, I can't blame Raymond for this mess—just my itch to perform for the icon of freedom for many Americans."_

_-_The Meeting-

Akkio said, "This was the time I was close to Synergy. I was the CIA agent you spot taking picture. Eric called me to tell to lure you away and call the Pentagon to get your machine with out giving myself away--unaware that CIA had knowledge of you being Jem form my reports. This got a change for me to give this out from Eric's nose."

Akkio took out a picture—and handled to Jem: it was the private eye's picture of Synergy. The last time she saw it Eric was putting in a bag and she got slap for remarking about it—but Rio punched Eric back.

Aja took it, and left the room. "I put inside Synergy."

Synergy remarked, "Thanks, Aja."

Snow remarked, "Eric forgotten all about that picture—and he was starting to really annoy at the Misfits. It was fated we going to have to deal with Eric buying Misfit Music soon enough—and he did. He hired the Stingers as well."

Jerrica remarked, "If I give Riot half the company-he would have give Eric his half of the company to control Eric—I would be back to square one. I give the money that Eric—so I have to give up on signing the Stingers to Starlight Music.."

Gram sighed, "I wasn't too sure that postcard Riot fake was real—so I have her scan it---and it turned out that Synergy was 99 sure that it was real."

Synergy remarked, "We all got fowled up thanks to Riot's counterfeit Jem postcard."

Aja stated, "That indecent prove that Stingers' won't be stop being thorns in our signs."

Gram replied, "It was hard to kept Jem's identity secret when Riot was after Jem as a prize wife and Minx trying to make her my girlfriend. That "postcard" mess plus what happen in Greece with the Stingers revealed that I need to stop playing dumb need to be stopped—and soon the better. It was a few days after Bee Nee's good-bye party.

-Past-

_Rio walked in Synergy's hidden room. Synergy was looking at him. Synergy asked, "Something wrong, Rio?"_

_Rio remarked, "You could say that, Synergy. Since the yacht identity I know that Jerrica is Jem—but with 2/3 of the Stingers after me and Jerrica—I need a way to kept Jerrica safe with out revealing my identity to her."_

_Synergy remarked, "Well, Jerrica had a plan to use Kimber as Jem. Nevertheless, Kimber turned her down for one reason—Kimber has a temper that might reveal her real identity to the press—and second, Kimber reminded that Jerrica she had better singing voice then Kimber's signing voice—but Kimber offered her help with the keyboard and songwriter." _

_Rio replied, "Kimber's been going to a studio—I attempted to follow her—but she lost me near then Animation Alleyways. Wait a minute—Animation Alleyways is where the Hollywood studios create cartoons are located. One of the studios must have gotten a chance to do 'Jem' cartoon." She needs a new songwriter is Kimber is going to be voice on the 'Jem' cartoon." _

_Rio replied, "I been know to write songs since I was 5 years old. Now, I need an identity—someone. I have an idea. I know holograms are your output. I have name, Gram. He will be a boyfriend/songwriter for Jem. "_

_Synergy said, "Well, since you working out a plan that re. I did not tell Jerrica and the girls about the following: Emmett Benton left you his golden watch which contained one of mini-hologram projectors." _

_Rio said, "I need lines different from my girlfriend's lines, "Showtime, Synergy" and "Show over, Synergy. I know—I use "Play Time, Synergy" and "Rest, Synergy" to be my codeword for the Gram. 'Play Time, Synergy' would be my version of "Showtime, Synergy'…._

_Synergy finished, "…and 'Rest, Synergy' is equal to Jem's "Show over, Synergy."_

_Rio nodded._

_Rio picked orange hair for Gram's hairstyle. For Gram's common outfit: he picked a yellow T-shirt with "Jem and the Hologram" on it, blue jeans, and sneakers. Slipping the golden watch on his left wrist, he said, "Let's give it a try. Play Time, Synergy."_

_Rio felt braver then he as Gram as himself. "Nice work! Rest, Synergy."—and the Gram illusion disappeared. _

-The Meeting-

Kimber said, "Oh, man. You almost got me before I reveal why I was handing around the Animation Alleyways."

Jem remarked, "Thought it happens a few days later—but they had been some events considering our original rivals—the Misfits—between those days. Snow has input that events that lead her leaving the Misfits for the Holograms."

-TBC-

This is part 1. This is a follow-up and to honor Christy Marx, if it was animated, Christy Raymond would be Christy Marx in look, voice, and personality.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


	2. From Stormer To Snow

_Previous on our outrageous "Jem": Jem and the Holograms along with the people who know that she really Jerrica Benton, CEO of Starlight—this includes Rio, who is had been pretending to dumb to Jerrica's other identity to kept her safe. He could keep playing dumb with Riot and Minx after him and Jerrica. Rio created Gram, a songwriter for the Holograms and a boyfriend for Jem. Now, Jem paused to reveal that they had between Rio's creation of Gram and Kimber's announcement of getting a role as a voice actress in a 'Jem' cartoon, they had been some events consider the Misfits—the Hologram's original rivals."_

"More Things"

Part 2 – "Stormer to Snow"  
by Dr. Thinker

Snow said, "As you had known I was previous know as the member of the Misfits' nickname Stormer. Since the Stingers were hired, Eric had been bugging us to finish the latest Misfits' album. Pizzazz felt like six old songs after six new songs were good enough for an album. One of old songs was "Who is She, Anyway?" the song that wonder who is Jem really is."

-The Past-

_The ending of "Who is She, Anyway?" hit its' last key on Stormer's keyboard. Pizzazz remarked, "We give the sound engineers that make Rio look a fool for joining the Holograms."_

_Stormer said,, "He's not a fool." _

_Pizzazz joked, "Rio looks so dumb that he makes Roxy look like Thomas Edison." _

_Stormer said, "I know the answer to your question song." _

_Pizzazz replied, "Is Jem an, alien, a ghost, a robot or a human?"_

_Stormer remarked, "Human: Jerrica Benton."_

_Pizzazz said, "Hey, that's impossible. We see her time to time."_

_  
Stormer remarked, "I have proof."_

_Jetta turned Pizzazz and said, "I feel in mood to rip something up. Want to join us?"_

Roxy said, "Usually, I hate your ideas, Jetta—but this is one of your better ones. I am."

_Pizzazz said, "What's the proof?"_

_Stormer said, "Recall what happen as arrive as Jem finish her concert at Howard's mansion—Jem run behind some brushes and I couldn't find it. There was another mansion next door—but out of the brushes come Jerrica Benton."_

_Jetta said, "Someone had been watching too many episodes of that bloody American cartoon ad series, ''He-Man'. Jerrica, Howard and Jem always planned it—and Jem is one bloody weird bird—if you catch my blood tongue. Jem might have been the neighbor to Howard and there was a secret door in the wall Jem run to."_

_Stormer asked, "I got more, Roxy, recalled the time you stole the Jem's earrings?"_

_Roxy replied, "Vividly. Rio won't give us a break for a month after that—even he tossed you out of Starlight Mansion's four times!"_

_Stormer said, "Name the people who chased us."_

_Roxy replied, "Kimber, Aja, Shana and Jerrica."_

_Stormer said, "If the Jerrica is Jem, she would never stop chasing us if we kept the earrings though China."_

_Pizzazz growled, "Jem might be didn't want to see what her earrings—might have a scar on the side of her face that she needs the earrings to cover up—and she had Jerrica, her manger and her band mates chase us to recover the earrings."_

_Stormer said, "I am not out of proof yet. This event happened during our attempt to take the stage at that silly producers' Broadway show. As you know, Jerrica Benton has a boyfriend in Rio Penecho. Rio is road manager/sound engineer for the Holograms. He knows how to handle audio equipments. Roxy attempted to mess with audio equipments in order to ruin Jem's chances. She was able to restore things—this would have taken knowledge of Rio's audio history."_

_Roxy said, "Got to be lucky guess on Jem's part. Her luck is beyond outrageous." _

_Stormer said, "I have two left: warning—if you disproof these ones—the results are going to make you regret this ripping my proof in shreds. Do you want to continue?"_

_Roxy, Jetta and Pizzazz in unison remarked, "Oh, yeah!" _

_Stormer sighed, "This one considers Clash's appearance as Jem at the trade show. Jerrica lead the chance. If Clash was quick to change to her cleaning lady disguise—Jerrica might have bruise up her faker."_

_Pizzazz replied, "Clash and I have a little talk about the plan after it failed. We reached the same outcome—Jerrica wanted to reign in her star attraction: Jem. She is Jem's manager."_

_Stormer said, "If I recall correctly. Jem got the Shang-Lia map from the old woman who thought she was a fake for some reasons—Jerrica might have her remove Jem disguise-and then put it back on." _

_Jetta remarked, "She must have sung one of her sapping songs to proof that she was real to that bloody annoying old hag."_

_Stormer said, "Ok. You ripped my last two to shreds. I give you a second chance after you come on to Starlight Music to get me after "Back to Back" hit the top of the charts. You just lost your keyboardist, Pizzazz. This time is for good! See ya!"_

_Roxy shouted, "Don't let the door hit you on the way!"_

-The Meeting-

Synergy stated, "I do not official know what happen after words—but I can guess what Eric Raymond view on things—the hologram is my opinion on thing. I could have different from my hologram view—but with all the information Jerrica give me on Eric Raymond—I was able to formulate a decent view of what might happen in Eric's office at Stinger Sound after Stormer's left.

-The Past-

_Eric Raymond was sighing. Rumors that someone was coming up with a "Jem" cartoon has force the studio to can "The Stingers" cartoons---he was going to get another headache if another bad news was going to be drop on his desk—literality or figural. The door slammed open. Eric sighed—he had known the Misfits give bad news in music new meaning." He saw only ¾ of the Misfits: Roxy, Jetta, and Pizzazz. _

_Eric asked, "Where's Stormer?" _

_Pizzazz replied, "Left—she had a silly opinion on Jem's identity—and we ripped her proof news one." _

_Eric joked, "What did she think Jem was? Jerrica Benton? If that was true, I would have gotten the entire Starlight Music since she had a conflict of interest—but she is not or she would have not appear at my rigged Battle of Band as the inviter for Jem. Last time, you make Stormer left; I started a secret search for an old friend of you, Pizzazz. You know Stormer only did 'Winning is Everything" and later Misfits songs. I found where Volanco was hiding—and I was able to get her father out of jail." _

_Volanco replied, "Long time no see, Pizzazz."_

_Pizzazz replied, "Volanco? How do you like my job on "Outta of My Way"?_

_Volanco remarked, "Terrible. It is no wonder the Holograms been cleaning your clock since you joined up with Eric."_

Jetta asked, "Who is your pops?"

_A blue hooded man replied, "I am."_

_Pizzazz and Roxy recognizance the blonde hair person with the black hood as Zipper, one of Eric's most common goon-for-hire, and said in union, "ZIPPER!"_

_Eric said, "I been trying to freed him for a sometime since Techrat been failing against Jem. He will not be doing anything to dangerous for a while. He is still on parole—but if gets though the tomorrow with out doing anything criminal—he will be a free man." _

_  
Zipper remarked, "I will need a week to recover from the events in Hawaii—but after that I will be able to use my abilities against the Holograms."_

_Volanco remarked, "I know all the criminal acts that Zipper knows. Exception is murder that is one we do not do."_

_Roxy said,, "I going to like you!"_

_  
Pizzazz said, "I forget what instruments you can play, it's been a long time since I saw you last."_

_Volanco said with a grin, "When it's comes to keyboards and drums, I am the most dangerous weapon in the universe."_

_Jetta said, "I think her style."_

_Roxy and Pizzazz nodded in agreement. Things were looking a lot better for the Misfits._

_-_The Meeting-

Snow said, "Not bad. I saw Volanco time to time—but she was far away at the time. She was a previous member of the Misfits. She wrote their earlier songs including 'Outta of My Way", after that I started to write the songs. According to Roxy, Volanco is a fast learner—and got the information drop on what has been going with the Misfits since she left. Meanwhile, I decide to join Starlight Music."

The only one that surprised in the room was Akkio.

Jem said, "You give me a surprise, Mary."

Kimber joked, "With a bit of heart attack, I bet."

-Past-

_Jo Anna replied, "There's been a Mary Phillip in your office. She wants to talk to you about something. She wants to know if a certain offer still stands—that's all that was told me."_

_Jerrica walk into the office. Sitting her office desk chair, Mary 'Stormer' Phillips was sitting quietly._

_Jerrica asked, "What's wrong, Stormer?"_

_Stormer said, "I decided to quit the Misfits. They give ripped my proofs new ones. My family taught me to give people a second chance—and the Misfits blow that up."_

Jerrica replied, "What kind of proofs?"

_Stormer said, "Can we talk some soundproof—I don't want to expose Jem's identity." _

_Jerrica tripped over her own two feet in surprise. Jerrica quickly recovered and said to Stormer remarked, "Follow me and close door."_

_Stormer followed Jerrica into a recording room and closed the door. "This room is sound proof. I use this room to record songs that Jem that I sings myself including not limited to the following two songs: 'Something is Missing In My Life' and 'Imagine Me'."_

Stormer said, "So my identity of Jem was correct. Is the offer to become a part of Holograms' still open?"

_Jerrica replied, "Yes. Kimber told me that she wants to talk about a huge deal—but I need someone to replace her on keyboard. In addition, it is in 3 minutes—lucky this room, the Holograms and I have been making secret paths to rooms. Come on, Kimber will be floored by this surprise!" _

_Stormer replied, "I will need some to be the songwriter for a while. I may still have Misfits-edge with me-and I might write something like "The Last Laugh" if you give me a pen." _

_Jerrica laugh before she led Stormer to the meeting room. She took one of Jerrica's outfits on herself. Lucky, it covered up the Misfits outfit she was wearing—they were a blonde hair with fake ears with a fake copy of Jem Star earrings. Jerrica told her that it was part of Jem's Halloween costume on year in an attempt to show Rio that Jerrica was Jem. Jerrica said, "Showtime, Synergy" and become Jem. "This is a non-private meeting room, and Rio comes in time to time—I have to be either Jerrica or Jem at the time he shows up." _

_Just Jem said that, Rio enters, place a sheet music on the desk, and said, "I see everyone's here—even Jerrica. Jerrica, a person called Gram dropped this music. Gram is the perfect match for Gram—if you ask me—and if you get Jem to fail in love with him—it would kept her out of Riot's hands."_

_Snow faked Jerrica's voice as she said, "Give us some time Rio, this could be a bad as one of the Misfits songs. I have my lunch date with you if this is brilliant."_

_Rio said as left, "I'm going to return to my regular duty. I need to check the repair on the amps."_

_After a few hair-raising moments for the Holograms, Kimber asked, "Hey, who using your one of your own Halloween, Jerrica?"_

_Stormer removed the costume as she said, "Hi, Kimber!"_

_Kimber asked, "Stormer, where are the other Misfits members at?"_

_Stormer said, "Still at Stingers' Sound—I give them a second chance and they blow it—so I quit the Misfits. I come over here to ask Jerrica if the offer to become a Hologram was still open."_

_Kimber asked, "Do anyone know Animation Alleyway?"_

_Stormer replied, "Yes. That section of Hollywood dealing with cartoons."_

_  
Kimber nodded as she replied, "The famous animation studio, 'Dovefire' just hired me too voice me a major character in their Jem series."_

Everyone was floor by this "Dovefire" was one of the best animation studios in town. Every other animation company tries to avoid a "Dovefire" animated series. 

_  
Jem signed, "If you got this—is means we are out of the songwriter and keyboardist." _

_Kimber nodded as said, "I have a wait a while to get the OK from the studio heads—it was approve by the studio." Kimber paused and then asked, "Can you guess who I voicing in the 'Jem' character."_

_Aja asked, "Raya?"_

_Kimber replied, "Nope."_

_Raya asked, "Aja?"_

_Kimber replied, "Nope."_

_  
Stormer asked, "Jerrica or you?"_

_Kimber replied, "Nope on both counts." _

_Jem asked, "Jem?"_

_Kimber remarked, "CORRECT!"_

_Jem said, "You going to be quiet busy—and if this work—you may be able to get foot in the Hollywood—though it's going to be a long climb."_

_Kimber replied, "If I can handle working with a Misfit member for a month, I can handle anything." _

_Jem remarked, "First thing, we got to see what Gram left off."_

_Stormer picked up the sheet music that Rio left on the desk. Stormer said, "The song is 'No Ego, Please'. It has seems to remind people that a perfect man is one with out an ego. Sounds like something I would throw at Riot—his ego is annoying the living daylight out of me."_

_Jem joked, "Take a number." _

_Kimber looked at the song sheet and said,, "This is perfect. Simple keyboard join—me and Stormer could do this in our sleep." _

_Shana looked a the song sheet and said,, "The drumming is pretty low. Raya will only have to do the opening and the closing of the song. The guitar seems pretty busy—and if Stormer joins the Holograms—that's means Aja is free to marry Craig with out problems—and she will need a lot of time to plan their wedding—I will do much of the work for this song." _

_  
Kimber said, "You need a new nickname and new outfit."_

_Stormer said, "I got one: Snow."_

_Raya asked, "Snow?"_

_Stormer said, "Snow is something a storm brings—and it's soft like Jem's music. The other are either annoying like the Misfits ala Rain or dangerous like Thunder."_

_Kimber asks, "It works."_

_Stormer—err-Snow smiled. "Let's work on my outfit."_

_Kimber, Aja, Snow, Raya, and Jem walk though to secret paths to another door. Not to far from the door was the Rockin' Roadster, Jem's crazy car. The car drives up a driveway—and she entered a small house. The house looked normal as any American office. Christy Raymond was sitting in the living room playing listing to "Like a Dream" song. _

_Christy said. "This is a no Misfits zone, Jem."_

_Snow said, "I quit them." _

_  
Christy said, "For sure?"_

_  
Snow replied, "For sure."_

_Christy said, "Sorry, old habits died hard."_

_Snow said, "I know the feeling."_

_For a sometime, Jem, Aja, Kimber, Raya and Shana used Snow as a living mannequin to try out a new outfits—son they come up with a every nice looking outfit—that even Snow approved. Snow dress contained the following items: a green T-shirt, a green skirt, and green sandals. Snow notice that Aja's hair is blue, Shana's hair is purple, and Raya's hair is pink—and asked if Jem will not mind dying her in sliver. Jem did not mind. _

_After finishing the dye job, Jem said, "You taking the Snow nickname serious."_

_  
Shana remarked, "This is going to send shockwaves right straight to the Misfits's hearts."_

_Kimber said, "I need sometime to think what I going to do with my half of Starlight Music."_

_Jem said, "Take all the time you need."_

Aja said as she left, "I see if I can call Craig with the good news." 

_Snow replied, "What about us?" _

_Jem said, "We going to practice that song that Gram give us—thought I will have break for a lunch date that you promise Rio."_

-The Meeting-

Snow said, "Much of the following days was fill with more practice then I had with the Misfits."

Gram replied, "As Rio, I was still playing dumb, but during the lunch break Snow promised as Jerrica, I explain more information on Gram and two new songs from him the next concert—Gram will be there to drop off his latest work. I guess Riot had heard about Gram—and I got upset when he heard the rumors I have someone spread.

A person entered the room said, "Hello, Gram."

Gram said, "Meet the rumor spread."

Everyone was surprise—even Synergy. The young female human was dressed in a white "Hologram" T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers—though on the belt was a flute.

The person turned to Jem and said, "Hi, Jerrica. It's a long story—but I think Gram got surprise my meeting with him."

Snow said, "CLASH!"

The person remarked, "Carol Stance, please. I dropped anything related to the Misfits are after the mess that 'Last Laugh' video created."

Gram replied, "I never found out if my father left anything—until I discover your father give me a golden watch with one of Synergy's mini-hologram projectors—but it's seems my father left me a white motorcycle. I was testing it"

-The Past-

_I was pretty close to Video's neighborhood—a green car was stuck in the middle of the street—causing a traffic jam. I recognize the face of the driver as Constance "Clash" Montgomery—I recalled her from the time she was expose as the fake Jem. I assumed she was trying to hunt down the Misfits in attempt or trying to locate her cousin, Video._

_I drive up. I was surprise to see Clash dress in purple t-shirt, black shorts, and sneakers. Clash turned me, "I thought I got enough surprises for a lifetime from the Misfits!" _

_I said, "Hey, Clash. The name is Gram. I'm Jem boyfriend."_

_Clash said, "Gram, call me Carol Stance. That is my new name. After mopping about bad luck after the "Last Laugh", Pizzazz was so stuck on Riot that it is was more annoying then her remarks about my failures against Jem. Bet Jem told you more then an enough about my last attempt." _

_I asked, "Locating the Misfits?"_

_Carol said, "Let them hang at the bottom of the music charts."_

_I asked, "Locating Video?"_

_Carol replied sighed, "Heading away from her. She can hold her grudges for a like a year. She must be still upset with my attempt at 'Last Laugh' video mess." _

_I laughed, "So, where had you been?"_

_Carol replied, "I turns out I bumped into the Gamers. Now, that is a group. It's not the Holograms—but I think they will be able it the top of the charts—I think Jem will always have the number #1 hit-follow by the Stingers at number #2—there is no harm having your group at least in the top time. Nevertheless, they more know in games-from D&D to the NES, but they could find out what's wrong with my car—and discovered that I am out of gas when I come to stop here."_

_I asked, "Can you do a favor for me?"_

_Carol question, "What is it?" _

_I answered, "Can you annoy the Stingers for a while—I think they need some to humiliate them."_

_Carol said, "I rather get bruise by the Misfits. I can't stand Riot's ego—even for one second of my day!" _

_I said, "You past my test. I thought you were lying up a storm. 'The Gamers" are assigned to Starlight Music, Jerrica Benton's company. My real favor is that you should spread some information around."_

_Carol replied, "What kind of rumor?"_

_I said, "Gram is Jem's boyfriend."_

_Carol said, "I see that it sticks around for a while—the Gamers are known gossip princesses."_

_-_The Meeting-

Jem said, "Clever, Gram."

Snow remarked, "No wonder, Riot looking confused at the concert."

The Past

_The Holograms has been doing an awesome performance. Riot arrived—with his hangs-on, Minx and Rapture-- as usual during the song, "I Got My Eye on You." _

_Riot said, "I thought you were a housewife." _

_Jem signed, "I am."_

_  
Riot said, "If that was true, why is that they seems to be a rumor at this Gram person being your boyfriend. I am the perfect man for the perfect woman."_

An orange-hair man holding sheet music walk in, "A perfect man has no ego."

_Riot said, "You just jealous that you can't have Jem to yourself."_

_An orange-hair man said, "You are more wrong then you have ever been Riot. I'm Gram, Jem's boyfriend." _

_Riot remarked, "Impossible. I thought Jem's boyfriend was Rio."_

_Gram said, "Rio is Jerrica's boyfriend. I more of a match for Jem then you—when you consider your biggest flaw is your ego." _

_Riot said, "Jem, please tell me that you don't mind my ego to prove this annoyance is wrong." _

_The Holograms went in their performance of "No Egos, Please." _

_Riot stood motionless for a long time, and then yelled "NO!" very loud manner._

_Three familiar figures and unknown fourth one walked in. Everyone in the room recognized them as the Misfits. The familiar ones were Roxy, Pizzazz and Jetta. The other looks like a female Zipper dress in outfit that looks like been paint with hot lava. _

_Pizzazz asked, "Know you know my feelings, Riot." _

_The female Zipper replied, "Let's get him some Misfits' payback!"_

_  
Jetta signed, "Sounds like an ace to me, Volanco." _

_The female Zipper smiled—and took out a keytar. Snow recognizance the song as the song, "Congratulations". _

_Pizzazz remarked, "I know the truce we make at Bee Nee's party was going strong. But since Gram is your boyfriend—it's your fault—and the truce is off from this point onward."_

Volanco remarked, "At least Kimber isn't here. She would explode if I told her what happen with Pizzazz and Shawn."

_-_The Meeting-

Snow remarked, "We need a break for the night, —and return her to finish the meeting tomorrow."

Kimber replied, "I have a nightmare until I know why Volanco remarked that."

-TBC-


	3. The Restoration of Pizzazz

_Previous on our outrageous "Jem" episodes: Jem and the Holograms along with the people who know that she really Jerrica Benton, CEO of Starlight—this includes Rio, who is had been pretending to dumb to Jerrica's other identity to kept her safe. He could keep playing dumb with Riot and Minx after him and Jerrica. Rio created Gram, a songwriter for the Holograms and a boyfriend for Jem. Meanwhile Stormer had her own issues against the Misfits, and joined the Holograms—this allows Kimber to have time to voice Jem on a cartoon show and Aja to plan her wedding to Craig. After performing their "No Ego, Please" song, the Holograms scared Riot of the Stingers and annoyed Pizzazz of the Misfits who ended the truce._

"More Things"

Part 3 – "The Restoration of Pizzazz"  
by Dr. Thinker

Akkio noted that they was a new addition in the second part of the Meeting, Carol Stance, who one helped Eric and the Misfits under the name of Clash. Clash befriended Gram, Rio's illusion.

Jem and Gram entered. Akkio wonder if both had did the deed while in costumed in Synergy's illusion.

Jem replied, "Let's continue from where we left off."

Snow stated, "Jerrica confronted me with a question with the following days. Sooner or late, the Misfits would learn that Snow was Stormer. I decide to explain things."

-Past-

_Jerrica remarked, "Why Pizzazz did end the truce?"_

_Snow said, "It's a long story. Roxy filled me in. It is goes back three years before you meet the Misfits. They were the one of the most famous band in the world. Back then, they act rotten on the stage, while off they behave them selves. "The Misfits" members at the time were Pizzazz, Roxy, and Volanco. Volanco was the original songwriter for them. Back then Shawn Harrison was known as York."_

_Jerrica remarked, "I heard York was one of the nasty acts of that time. He had more bad theme songs since he started his music career then the Misfits."_

_Snow added, "Until that day, we meet Fredricka Fox. Fredricka Fox was a decent folk singer from the United Kingdom. Not Jacqui Benton's level-no offense, Jerrica."_

_Jerrica remarked, "None taken, Snow."_

_  
Snow said, "York send more time with Mrs. Fox then he did with Fox. Roxy and Volanco assumed that Fox was York's cousin or sister. It got so bad, that Pizzazz had to ask Fredricka if she was Fox's sister or cousin. Fredricka replied, 'No. I am neither his sister nor cousin.' For a while, Pizzazz mopped about—not doing anything—allowing the Misfits next few albums end up at the bottom of the charts. Volanco got steam by this—and she took off. Months past—and Eric Raymond showed his face—but he wanted a new face to please the kiddies—and find me working on in Starlight Music writing staff. Being new, I sign on, get dressed in my first Misfits outfit and join them. Eric planned a rigged Battle of Bands to lure fans for us for June 2, 1984. We didn't expect what happen on June 1, 1984."_

Jerrica nodded as she said, "My attempt to talk to Eric Raymond in attempt to get money for Starlight Foundation. It is lucky for Roxy spilled the beans. That night, at "Starlight Drive-In", we found Synergy, my hologram computer."

_Snow asked, "So, Jem is a hologram."_

_  
Jerrica said, "Yes. I was playing to use Kimber as the rock star—but she rejected because she was afraid her temper was going to expose her real self—and she told me that I have a better singing voice then her."_

_Snow said, "Well, when Jem appeared, Pizzazz got steam up—recalling the strawberry red-hair of Ms. Fox. She really annoyed the living daylight out of Eric Raymond."_

_Jerrica joked, "Not to hard, he doesn't have much daylight, since he is a night owl—a crook one—but he still a night owl—no matter how you slice it." She paused and asked, "How are you doing songwriting wise?"_

_Snow replied, "Still a little Misfits-ish, only 1 in 20 songs I written so far is decent enough for Jem." _

_  
Jerrica asked, "I have a saying, 'One song is better then none', so what's the song?"_

_Snow said, "Try."_

_Jerrica replied, "I take a look at that music sheet. We may be able to use that song."_

_  
Snow smiled._

_-_The Meeting-

Kimber replied, "Poor Pizzazz, I didn't know that happen to her."

Snow remarked, "My family has a saying, 'Everyone makes bad mistakes, just make sure you learn from them."

Kimber nodded, "Pizzazz should learn from her mistake."

Gram replied, "She didn't mop for long."

Kimber said, "I wonder what happen when Eric learned that Riot mopped about."

Synergy replied, "I do not but I have a guess of what happen—but it would explain certain future events."

Everyone was surprise of the hologram was of Harvey Gabor's, Pizzazz's business-is-the-reason-I-live father, office. They thought Eric Raymond was going to appear again.

-The Past-

_Harvey Gabor heard the door slang open—but he was surprise to see the Stingers. Riot took the chair that Pizzazz used as a punishment, while Rapture took a chair in the waiting room like Jetta, but left the door open like Roxy. Minx moved a chair to next to him. Minx is acting like a defeated Stormer, doing admitting of wrongdoing of her teammates. _

_  
Minx said, "Recently, events had been ruining us music wise."_

_Harvey asked, "This music wise is the Holograms lead by Jem?"_

_Rapture walked into the Harvey Gabor's office and asked, "How do you know?"_

_Harvey answered, "By daughter, Phyllis Gabor, is the leader of the Misfits. Minx did a move that Stormer does here before she admits the wrongdoing of her band. She been doing that since I had the blow up after I learned that the Misfits attempted to ruin Holograms fashion book."_

_Minx remarked, "You not going to like it. Recently, Gram, claiming to be Jem's boyfriend show up—and told Riot that perfect man does not have an ego. Riot's ego showed in the old "jealous" line. Gram admits that he is 'Jem's boyfriend'—but the Holograms performed a song called, 'No Egos, Please.' And he just screamed "no" before the Misfits performed one of their songs as revenge for Pizzazz's feelings."_

_Harvey replied, "Oh, no. Not tell me that he is a male Pizzazz. Volanco told me all about that mess before she left the Misfits." _

_Minx replied, "Volanco was with 'The Misfits' at the time. Stormer under the name of Snow is with the Holograms as their new keyboardist. I am usually one that deals when things are low for the Stingers—and I want you to talk Stinger's portion of Stinger Sounds and use for what ever uses you want."_

_A few hours past—pleased with a least getting half of his company back—even know that it wasn't as good as Starlight Music. The door slammed open—and in walked Volanco, still looking like something that crawled out of some hot lava. _

_  
Harvey said, "Volanco, you scare the living nightlight of out of me!" _

_Volanco said, "That's easy. You busy as a bee that you have daylight in your body twenty-four seven."_

_Harvey replied, "Man, you treat me a little respect. I do anything for you."_

_Volanco replied, "Buy Stinger Sounds away from the Eric Raymond—and kick Eric Raymond out." _

_Harvey replied, "I hadn't see Clash in years—that would please Pizzazz. She been in charge of Gabor's Music Studio for sometime---and someone that I can trust. She is no Jerrica Benton—but she would keep the music company afloat her name is Tanya Olive._

_-_The Meeting-

Snow said, "Sounds logical, Roxy claimed that Harvey likes Volanco better then his own daughter—and this might have force Eric and Zipper to talk about the Hologram is the daughter rumor to Techrat"

Akkio replied, "Snow's right. The next hologram will be talking place at Rathole at night."

The Past

_Zipper walked in the Rathole smashing a monitor with his fist. _

_Techrat replied, "Zachery 'Zipper' Times, the gangster that Eric hired to do much of his dirty business. I thought the Hawaii cops jailed you."_

_Zipper said, "When Stormer left the Misfits the first time around, he was doing two things—hunting down by daughter, Vienna 'Volanco' Times, a ex-member of the Misfits, and up the working to get out of jail. Eric got the pink ticket from Harvey Gabor. He wants the best gadget you got—and just for little annoyance—I got a song from the Misfits."_

_Techrat answered, "If song is 'Gimme Me A Gimmick'—I heard that one before. They perform it for me right here before the Jem Jam! And the dinosaur accidentally summoned by Pizzazz when she send Eric Raymond to the past, ruined by best gadget to date!" _

_Zipper said, "Eric told me that he thinks that Jem is your daughter, and that way you not doing enough to stop it." _

_  
Techrat yelled, "Jem is not my daughter." _

_­_-The Meeting-

Aja replied, "That would be me."

Akkio nodded, "Yes—but I wasn't too sure at the time I know that Jem was a hologram disguise for Jerrica. If it was Kimber, she just might perform in her usual outfits. That night I decide to remove the flaw from my time machine."

Jem said, "You have a time machine!"

Akkio replied, "I used to send you in time—but Eric and the Misfits got annoyed by the fake flaw. But if I remove the flaw—I can't send anyone in the present back or forth in time—but I can send a person from the future or past to the present.—and I had old friend from the past that night that might able to handle Eric Raymond."

Everyone present at the meeting knows whom Akkio was talking about: Emmett Benton, Jerrica Benton's father and the creator of Synergy.

Jem hugged Akkio—which made him smile.

-The Past-

_Techrat was busy working his skin off. He had just removed the fake flaw of the time machine. His knowledge knows that he could not send Jem into the past or future with the fix time machine—but he can summon a person he can helped him with "MISSION: COIL ARREST", a person he give his daughter to._

_A blonde hair man dressed in a lab coat appeared in near Techrat and said, "Akkio. I thought you were dead."_

_Akkio remarked, "Emmett, I was close to death at that time. You are in the future. The year is 1988. You died on May 22, 1984. I fill you in on the details on what your daughter, Jerrica Benton has been doing."_

_Emmett said, "Becoming a rock star, I bet. She has a great singing voice." _

_  
Akkio remarked, "She used your super-computer to become Jem. _

_Emmett asked, "Do you have proof?"_

_Akkio took out a familiar photograph—the private eye's picture of Synergy. "This is a picture a private eye hired by Eric Raymond." _

_Emmett said, "I check out this out."_

_Akkio smiled—he knows this day will be the vision that would force Emmett to create Synergy in the first place."_

-TBC-


	4. Techrat's Treason

On previous "outrageous" episode of "Jem", Zipper forced Techrat on the rumor that Jem that is Techrat's daughter—and Techrat answered by summon an old friend, the creator of Synergy, and Jerrica's father: Emmett Benton to the future to deal with Eric Raymond.

"More Things"

Part 4 – "Techrat's Treason"

By Dr. Thinker

-The Meeting-

Synergy said, "I wonder why I didn't disappear when you summon him."

Jem added, "That would have been pretty bad."

Akkio replied, "With out the flaw, any beam to the present would have an invisible time necklace on his or her neck—with can't be remove by one with out my knowledge of time and space."

Synergy replied, "I assumed Emmett went to Starlight House—and got shocked at the leftovers."

Gram added, "Then he came to Starlight Mansion. At this point, I decide to reveal that I know about Synergy and your other identity."

-The Past-

_Jem enter the Synergy. She wanted to check on the power level. Even know Synergy had stated time to time that she can produce 600 holograms per seconds—she was still wonder about Synergy using too much power—which might make the Jem hologram fade away at a concert—which would be bad news for her secret identity. Someone meeting with Synergy, that someone was Gram.. _

_Jem replied, "You know about Synergy!"_

_Gram said, "I know that you identity from the Countess's yacht party which the Misfits wrecked."_

_  
Jem said, "That's impossible. You were there." _

_  
Gram said, "I had been near you for a long time. In my other identity, I have been playing dumb to protect you from Eric Raymond and the Misfits. I created the song, 'No Ego, Please' and Gram to scar Riot." _

_Jem replied, "Rio? But you hate lies and deceptions—you would do a deception if you life depend on it."_

_Gram replied, "The reason I hate lies is my family lies when they get hard questions like 'Rio, you do like me' when I don't know a person for less for two months. If Jem was one else, she wouldn't have said that to me-but you, Jerrica, on the other would." _

_Jem said, "Show's over, Synergy" as the same time as Gram said, "Rest, Synergy"—when the pink light faded Jerrica and Rio stood together for a while—and started laughing—though they were a familiar third laugh…_

_They turned to see Emmett Benton said, "More things changes, the more things stay the same."_

_Rio asked, "Mr. Benton?"_

_Jerrica asked, "Father?"_

_Emmett said, "A friend of mine beamed from the past to help bring down Eric Raymond. I got all the information from him. He knows all about you being Jem—but I didn't expect Rio to get into the action."_

_  
Jerrica and Rio said in unison with a bit of laugh, "You are embarrassing_ us."

-The Meeting-

Akkio said, "I give Emmett Benton all the information on you from my copies from the reports from Jem's first appearance all way to the deflating of Riot's ego by the 'No Egos, Please' song."

The Past

_Emmett said, "Very interesting, I was expecting Kimber to be become a leader of a band—but not you. My friend told me that you are Jem."_

_Jerrica said, "I was playing to use Kimber as Jem but she was worry that her temper would give her away—but she offered to do double duty as our first keyboardist and songwriter."_

_  
Emmett replied, "My friend is knows that one of his daughter is one of the Holograms." _

_  
Raya, Snow, Shana, Aja, and Kimber entered the room. Raya asked, "Who is this—Emmett Benton?"_

_Jerrica said, "Yes. He just embarrassed me and Rio—I give the reason later." _

-The Meeting-

Carol said, "As you know, my rumor finally got to my cousin, Video via your music news reporter pal, Lin-Z."

Raya remarked, "That explain that appearance of her at Starlight Mansion—as we trying out Stormer's song."

-The Past-

_The final keys of 'Trying" was hit by Snow on the keyboard._

_A familiar voice said, "Not bad—or as my friend, Lin-Z would say, a hot sound—thought it sound like something Stormer would write if she was a Hologram."_

_Snow yelled, "VIDEO!"_

_Video almost tripped over her own two feet—but she recovered quietly. Video said, "I heard two rumors from Lin-Z—one is that Snow of the Holograms was Stormer of the Misfits—and the second is that Jem has a boyfriend that removed Riot's ego from his body."_

_Raya said, "Yeah, Jem's boyfriend is Gram—as much as Rio is Jerrica's boyfriend."_

_Gram entered the room and said, "Raya's right—even know she say something that should have come out of Jetta's mouth."_

_Video remarked, "I heard that you write 'No Ego, Please'. Man, I was hoping for one band to deflate Riot's ego."_

_Gram said, "I did—but I didn't expect it to deflate his ego. Just remind to Riot that a perfect man does not have an ego. And I didn't expect, Pizzazz to end the truce between the Hologram and the Misfits."_

_Video replied, "That must have explain the change of 'Stingers' Sound' back to 'Misfits' Music' that happen just a few days ago. Tanya Olive is in charge of the music—she knows how to run a company—she's been the head of Gabor Music for a while."_

_Shana said, "Eric's going to try his hardest to get Jem's goat." _

-The Meeting-

Akkio said, "As a fictional character said, 'the game is afoot.' I was setting up Eric for a big downfall as Video meet with you."

-Past-

_Akkio had done it—a fictional jamming that is really a CIA signal device. The CIA pals had put on FBI jacket. Now, he must make Eric does the holding the device—and not Zipper. _

_Meanwhile on of his computer revealed that his daughter on the Holograms is Aja. Akkio muttered, "I keep forgetting that I had half-Chinese wife—I wasn't sure Aja was my daughter—but when all proofs are in—no more how impossible—the answer is plan sight._

Akkio turn to a brown light. This brown light fade—is means Eric Raymond was walking into this trap.

Akkio explain the fake jamming device as a way to halt the latest concert, but Eric Raymond must keep his figure on the jamming device at all time—and need to able to see Jem up close—a front row.

_Eric asked "Any problems I need to be warned about?"_

_Akkio answered, "Jem has a got a pal in a scientist."_

_Eric said, "The only scientist I scare off is Emmett Benton. Let me at Jem!"_

_After Eric laugh, Akkio turned, "This is going to be FUN! Good thing I know one of the CIA agents had use one of my cameras."_

_-_The Meeting-

Aja, Shana, Snow, Jem, Gram, Kimber and Raya laugh.

Jem replied, "And we just reached what happen two days ago."

-The Past-

_The Holograms had been doing a fine performance. Behind the stage, Emmett Benton was waiting behind backstage with Aja, Craig, and Kimber._

Emmett Benton sign, "I recognize some in the front sets—it's Eric Raymond. He is holding on to something—but seems like he's been using for the entire concert—but nothing happening."

_Gram replied, "Time for me to get in the game." _

_  
Jem asked, "What are you doing, Gram?"_

_Gram answered, "Tossing out Eric Raymond."_

_Emmett said, "Need some help."_

_Eric said, "EMMETT BENTON. BUT YOU ARE DEAD!"_

_  
Emmett said, "My friend, Akkio "Techrat' Leith told me about you."_

_  
Gram said, "I got itch to give my double punch. It's going to make a mark harder then Rio's punch." _

_Jem winced—she knows Gram is Rio—and Rio has a double knockout punch. _

_Soon after the punch, a group of FBI agents located Eric Raymond._

One of them walked up and said, "Jem. Eric is going to stay in jail so long that he will think a long stay on 'The Rock' would be like a vacation."

-The Meeting-

Akkio said, "I had Emmett set for be in the future for two weeks. I did not expect Eric to be arrest in twenty-four hours."

Jem said, "He should be going back to his own time period pretty soon. We had been busy for two weeks."

Snow replied, "I just with Eric's arrest—this is the end of the Holograms."

Aja said, "We still did have a few problems. Starts with the letter 'T' and ends with the letter 'S'"

Everyone said in unison, "The Misfits."

Raya sign, "Eric's arrest is just the end of the previous chapter of Jem's book—this is only just the tip of the iceberg."

The Holograms performed "Only the Beginning"—much to Akkio, Carol and Gram's surprise. After the song, no one spoke for a while—then Gram said the following: "Now that's truly outrageous."

THE END (FOR NOW)

I hope you enjoy my follow-up to Jem.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
